Declaration
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: This is the story about how Scarlet Riddle was hurt by Lupin and Tonks' declaration of thier love. Rated T for language.
1. Shattered

How could he do that? After all we've been through together, they go through a few...a few days and suddenly, BAM! they're together? I don't care that she's somewhat normal and that he's a freak like me. Is he amazed at her ability to change her appearance into...into a friggn' duck or whatever? I can control the elements, if you haven't noticed! I can do a lot mroe then change into a friggn' duck then that...that...that bitch!

As for him, well, how can he be so blind? Can he _not _see how I feel for him? Is he just that stupid enough not to see all I've done for him, and him only? C'mon...we're

both freaks, so it would work out perfectly with us. How can he be so blindly stupid

to fall for her stupid tricks?

We've grown up together, so where did she come from? We went to school together, and where was the bitch? Exactly. She wasn't in the picture. There was no such

person as Nymphadora Tonks in Hogwarts when he and I went to school together. And then suddenly, like a ghost, she appeared out of thin air and pushed me out of the way like I was useless. Worthless. Nothing. And then, well, she seemed to have captivated his very soul. She makes me feel so sick sometimes. No, make that all the time.

Sure, I used to hate his guts when we went to school. Sure, I would feel uncomfortable around him because of our major differences, but I've changed. I've matured over time. Guess I was too late.

I mean, why? Why couldn't it work out between us? Was it because I'm supposdly married to my three times removed cousin? I barely see him! In fact, the last time I

saw him, the year was 1990. Now the year is 2012. There is nothing, no bridge, no connection, between me and Edward, who married me in the early 1400's.

It would've worked out perfectly between us both. We would've supported each other, and we would've brought out the good sides of us both. Now...now just thinking about him makes me want to puke. Especially...especially when I think

about _her. _

_When she declared to him in the Infimary that she wanted to be with him, I nearly died of horror. When he tried to fight against her I cheered him on. I wanted to be his. I didn't want any other person, specifically her, to get in the way. But then...then at Dumbledores funeral, I saw them together. They looked so happy, so blissful. My _

_heart cracked, and then it shattered when I saw them. _

_You think, that when I was at the funeral, I was crying because he was dead? Sure, I was sad that he had been killed. I ws crying because my heart had been through hell in a matter of hours. My heart had shattered into thousands of pieces, and then scattered amongst the rest of the shattered hearts tossed onto the floor. _


	2. The Soaring Eagle

When I heard the news of thier first born, I was infiriated. But to see them both so happy, I couldn't help but feel a little joyful along with them. How long had I held the grudge against both of them, anyway? When I went over to him, it felt as if my heart was pounding. But my heart is dead and stopped beating long ago, when I learned of my disease, my vampiracy. I told him that if anything were to happen to them, I

would protect Teddy with my life. He had agreed, nearly bursting from all the stored happiness within him. And then he named Harry Potter, a mere seventeen year old human boy, the godfather. Had he not just heard me make my promise to protect

his child?

When I heard the news that the new couple was dead, killed by some unknown

slave of Voldemorts, my hearts final piece cracked and fell apart. I broke down, like

an ancient machine that sputtered smoke every time it was started. I couldn't stand on my own; I used the walls of Hogwarts as my support. The nurses tried to calm me

down, to try and soothe me, but nothing they tried to do would puncture my dead heart. My heart was truly dead without him around.

When Voldemort had said that he wanted me and Harry Potter to join him in the Forbidden Forest, my first thought had been, _Yeah, okay, sure, I'll go to you when Hell freezes over and Heaven becomes flooded with tyrants and demons. But now, now with them both dead and many of my friends dieing or dead, my deadened heart had given up on hope. _

_Hope? What was hope, exactly? Hope was the dieing wish of a nearly-dead wizard. Hope was what idiots saw in the stars at night. Hope was what parents told thier _

_childeren to believe in when all else failed. Hope was something that didn't exist. _

_At least, not in my bleak, black world full of pain and turmoil. _

_When I went to Voldemort, I felt nothing. Emotions didn't exist within me in my _

_final moments. When the Dark Lord raised his stolen wand to commit an _

_Unforgivable curse, I felt nothing. When I saw the green light shoot towards me, I whispered 'Remus,' and then it was all over. My life was done. Terminated. Through with. I was dead yet freed from my turmoiled world. I was an eagle, free and flying._


	3. Remus

I went to a white castle, complete with white furniture. There was nothing dark there at all, so I guessed I was in heaven. Even though it may seem strange for me, a freak, to believe in such a place as heaven, I guessed I was there. But I wasn't. I was at Hogwarts, with my friends Lily and James and Sirius and Peter and Severus. But I

also had Remus.

For what seemed to be years I relived my pre-Hogwarts years, watching Severus being hung upside down, listening to Lily speak with her other friends, taking N.E.W.T.S. while the rest of the class took thier O.W.L.S. And after what seemed to be an eternity of nothing but whiteness and my best friends, I heard someone speak my name.

I turned and saw blackness. Swirling blackness that had been my friend in my lonely world for ages. And then...then I saw the remaining rebels that resided in Hogwarts, staying true to their words. I found I was on the ground, and I heard Hagrid saying something in the softest voice I've heard him ever speak. Voldemort was gloating and walking around me, saying 'Harry Potter is dead, as is Scarlet Riddle!'

He disgusted me, but mainly because he hadn't killed me somehow. Or maybe he

had and I was just a Shade, an invisible ghost that retains its memories from its past. I saw Ginny fight against the crowd to only find her boyfriends body being held in Hagrids shaking arms. My eyes had been open the entire time, staring blankly at the rebellious Hogwarts fighters. Voldemort knelt down towards me and grabbed my face, stroking my cold neck with his icy wand. He stared deep into my blank eyes, as if searching for signs of life. He continued to gloat, asking for volunteers to join his

so-called 'glorious army'.

And then I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand seeing my school faimly in so much pain. When Neville Longbottom stood up to speak I felt my hearts shattered pieces start to become sewn together. And when he finished and Voldemort started towards him I couldn't allow the Dark Lord to attack another one of my friends. No one else would die, at least, no one who sided with Hogwarts. So as Voldemort stepped over me I rolled forwards, knocking him down. I quickly knelt and drew my twin wands from my wrists and shot curses at two of the Death Eaters. Harry Potter rolled out of Hagrids arms and ran, desperatly searching for a wand.

I'm guessing you know the rest of the story. When I asked my friends if any of them had said my name while I was dead, they denied it, saying they were too upset to even think about me or Harry. It was only until recently that I was confused on who had spoken my name. I was in my classroom, grading papers when I heard the voice speak my name again. It said my name three more times, and then it vanished all together.

The voice was Remus'.


End file.
